Ivory Red DaveRezi
by AmieAmiss
Summary: Ivory Red Dave lost his bro and his friends want him to get out more. Terezi wants Dave to teach her how to play the piano, but an 'accident' stops her from her dreams. Dave x Terezi Sadstuck


Ivory Red

Dave's soft hands move freely among the ivory. Such soft sounds came at first and then grew high and high until he touched one key off note. He stopped and closed the fall board. He could never get it just right, he was always thinking about something else but could never remember when he tried to recall it. He always passed it as his brother in the back of his mind… He always lingered around Dave. He was in the door way with pizza, or he was in the shower singing to his pony songs, or in the kitchen attempting to actually make a good meal. Now the simple touch on ivory reminded Dave of him, his presence still linger gently on the keys as if it was waiting.

Dave sighed and went back to his room just passing Bro's. He attempted to knock on the door but knew he wouldn't answer. The phone rang and Dave drew back springing for the phone.

"Yes?" He asked in confusion.

"Dude! You gotta watch the new Nick Cage movie!" It was John.

"…" He couldn't quite make out what John had said.

"Hey?" John shouted. "Dave! Earth to Dave!"

"Oh, John… What's up?" He tried to smile.

"Hey what's goin' on? Usually you'd say something rude about… you weren't playing the piano again were you?" The voice over the phone was curious to know about the other end of the line.

"What no. Dude, come on… I was just thinking of something good to say about the movie." Dave laughed.

"Listen bro, you need to get out more. Get a girlfriend or some shit, stop cooping yourself up in your room full of old things and Smuppets! That stuff aint' healthy."

"Nah, it's mostly dead crows. They are my only real friends." He said jokingly.

"Anyways… So Rose and I are going out, we want you to come with us with Terezi and Karkat. How about seven?" John asked.

He changed the subject and Dave fell along with it.

"What about Harley?" Dave asked chewing on his sleeve.

"Jake's going her doing some weird shenanigans at home."

Dave could mentally feel John roll his eyes at the mention of Jade.

"Alright, pick me up then… Seven." Dave hung up before John could protests.

Now he wouldn't have any option to not pick up Dave.

One more time he passed the grand piano and ran his fingers on the fall board. The warm wood glazed with a shine felt calming under his hands. Dave realised that he would be the fifth wheel tonight. Surly Karkat and Terezi were dating, that leaves Rose and Egderp. Dave winced at the thought of him and Jade together… again. He was dearly sorry for hurting her, he had to do it or else Dave would just be bringing her down into his sad little world.

Ever since Bro died, Dave was left alone in his apartment. He made half ass money working at a CD shop in the mall. Dave was saving up to move in with his Aunt Roxy who could lend him a room to rent for cheap. Roxy wasn't doing all that well with Bro's death and she's been out of job so Dave has to do all he can. Dave wasn't sure if things would ever get better or if they were going to stay the same.

"I'm breaking up with you, Jade." Dave looked out through his shades.

"What?!" She tightened her fists.

"I'm sorry. I need my personal life back." Although Dave hurt inside, he never showed it.

"Well at least say it with emotion!" She crossed her arms.

Dave never looked at the butt hurt Harley.

"You can't even look at me! Or take off your glasses!" Jade began to cry.

Dave remained silent.

"You're such a jerk!" She stomped. "Say something!"

Jade's hand met with the side of Strider's face. He closed his eyes and heard the shades drop to the floor. He closed his eyes but knew Jade wouldn't leave until he looked at her. Dave opened his eyes rubbing his cheek and glanced at Harley. She didn't change her expression at the sight of his eyes. Jade left in a huff crying as her long black hair waved behind her.

And then Dave lost it, the tears formed in his eyes. He fell to his knees in udder pain. His heart hurt, his head, his feelings, and his chest.

"God damn it!" He punched the concrete. Yeah real smooth Strider.

Dave wasn't able to play piano for several days as his hand was sprained. From then on he could never get the notes right.

The buzzer sounded and Dave told the gang that he would be down in a second. He grabbed his coat and slicked his hair to the side. He hesitated before he looked away. He swore he could see Bro standing in the corner laughing.

"Shut up Bro… I need to get out of this place, it's not healthy…"

And he left locking the stillness within the room. Dave quickly slid down the stair railings and ran out the door. John waved as he stood outside the car. Rose was sitting in the driver's seat Terezi sat beside Karkat with her red ridiculous glasses. Karkat rolled his eyes as Dave smirked at him. He crammed in on the other side of Terezi who instantly leaned into him.

Terezi sniffed Dave's neck. "You smell nice." She laughed.

"Oh come on Terezi, that's completely retarded to sniff someone's neck!" Karkat growled.

"Now, now, Karkles, don't be jell-o!" She laughed in this weird tone of voice.

"I am not Jell-o!" He hissed back.

"You're totes Jell-o!" She grinned. "You're so Jell-o that you're like red jiggly Jell-o!"

Karkat hated when Terezi made fun of red towards him. He had this major blushing problem in which he'd light up like a red glow stick.

"I a not Jell-o you red obsessed freak! In fact I am the opposite of jealousy. I wish Jade were here so you could have fun with your boy toy and leave me alone."

There was silence. Karkat's face was flushed and Dave's was cold and pale.

"You did not just go there…" Terezi said.

Karkat backed down and pulled his seat belt in frustration. For the rest of the ride Dave just looked out into the city lights.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Davey…" Terezi apologized, it was rare of her to do so but Dave felt a bit better never the less.

They arrived at the movie theatre and bought the popcorn and tickets then watched the newly released Nick Cage movie. Twice Terezi attempted to hook her arm around Dave's and then finally Dave gave in and let her do as she pleased. After the show Terezi tugged Dave's arm. She held her cell phone in her hands.

"My Lusus isn't home tonight, can I stay at your place?" she smiled.

"Why do you call her that?" Dave asked. "And no you can't… I got shit at home that needs to be done."

"Why not call her that?" But her face became saddened. "My Lusus isn't home tonight and she took the house key with her…"

They watched John and Rose wait for them after Karkat complained about the slow companions. Dave gave a quick glance back at her. She just stood there and smiled. Dave rolled his eyes under his shades and walked to the car with her. Now Dave isn't such a total douche, but why couldn't she stay with Karkat or some other shit? Dave wondered what kind of stupid prank she would play with him later. Or maybe the others convinced Terezi to keep him sane in his house.

The ride home was awkward. Dave thanked the half awake Rose and John and left with Terezi up the steps to his apartment. He unlocked the door revealing a large empty room. The TV was off and the couch a mess. Terezi sniffed around thinking how could Dave live in this dump?

"Oh don't you dare go all Lolita maid on me!" Dave closed the door behind them.

"Why?" she asked looking around. "Did Bro make you wear one?" She laughed.

"That's not the point. Just don't touch anything. I'll clean as soon as I can get moved in with Roxy. There is no point in cleaning something up and then making a mess again."

"But then you'll have a bigger mess!" Terezi looked at a jar of bugs.

She wrinkled her nose and walked over the piano sitting in the corner.

"I'll clean the living room up I guess… Unless you're not interested in sleeping-"

"Dave!" she cut him off.

He was about to offer his bed instead, but Terezi though it was going into a whole new level.

"Upstairs…" He finished.

"Hmm… Why don't we play some video games?" She lifted the fall board. "Or maybe watch some movies?" She pressed a key.

"Hey!" Dave yelled across the room carrying a bag of garbage.

She smirked, "Only testing Dave, only testing."

The best sleepover was yet to be commenced in the heart of the apartment. Not once Dave thought about Bro that night. Deep inside it made him happy to have someone other than his own voice to listen to (his crying muffled voice that is). For a few hours until it was about one thirty in the morning, they played video games. Dave knew he was tired when Terezi kept winning every time. They put a movie in but fell asleep half way into the show. Terezi fell asleep first; she complained about falling asleep so Dave had let her. For some reason when he looked over to see if she was really asleep, Dave couldn't take his gaze away fro her dark black lips and light pink skin. She still whore her glasses so Dave took them off and set them aside. Her raven hair tipped with a cyan blue fell across her face. Dave had the urge to brush it away but his heart began to beat frantically for no reason. He turned away from her to fall asleep but the feeling just didn't go away. It bothered him, he wondered if something was wrong with his heart. He'd phone a doctor about it later in his life if it ever came up again.

Finally he fell asleep and dreamed of blackness. That very blackness was not just the black of his eyelids, but a sorrowing darkness that consumed him as it had consumed his brother. He awoke with a gasp reaching for his glasses. He sat under the blankets and looked over to see his friend curled in a ball. He got up and shivered; his legs were cold and bare. He wore Smuppet underwear and a long baggy shirt. Itching to get the dream away from him he walked unconsciously over to the piano. Physically he knew what he was doing, but mentally he thought of nothing. It was strange when he touched the first few keys. Calming and relaxing; his hands drove rapidly trying to keep up with the beat and rhythm. It as no use; he'd always mess up on the last notes. Over and over again, his hands could not get to those keys at the end in time, and if he did it would only sounds like a little kid banging the keys for no apparent reason calling it 'music'.

"Wow…" Terezi spoke softly. "Dave you have to teach me!"

Dave was shocked out of his transparent dream. He fell back off the stool landing on his back. Terezi didn't bother to help him up she just admired him from above.

"Why are you still in my house? Shouldn't you have left at like seven and left a note explaining that it's not me it's you?" He rolled over propping his hands up.

"Shut up! You're speaking nothing but gibberish. So teach me?" Gently she palace her fingers over the keys lightly.

"No." Dave rubbed his eyes.

"Your brother taught you! I'm sure he'd want you to pass this skill down to someone."

Dave stopped in his tracks.

"What makes you think he wants that?" He said coldly.

Terezi sat down. "Dave, you really have to get out of this bubble you've made."

"I'm not in a bubble…"

"Really? It seems like you brought your dream bubble out of your sleep and hide in it."

Dave sighed, "Terezi, I don't know how to teach someone to play piano…"

"That's not true! John said you taught him how to play Star light!" She laughed pressing keys in which sounded nothing like the lullaby.

"Why do you care so much to learn?" Dave turned around.

"Why not?" That was not true.

Inside Terezi wanted to spend more time with Dave, maybe she felt sorry for him. She also wanted to learn for she loved the way the keys moved under her fingers. She loved how the pianist would just listen to the music and be able to play it by ear.

Dave appreciated the comfort of her but why did it have to be the most annoying girl? Her laugh was contagious and her smile sharp. She wore these ridiculous clothes, obsessed with dragons and lizards. She had weird pink skin that reminded you of baby powder and piglets. She was just down right weird; it struck Dave a little on the good side although.

"Things in this world aren't for free you know?" Dave smirked.

Terezi thought about it for a moment. "You teach me and I'll come over every day and make you food."

"You're a horrible cook, no offence."

"Hmmmm…." She thought. "How about I buy you all the apple juice you want."

Dave drooled a bit but still refused.

"I will keep you company, bring over apple juice, and be your best friend until the end?"

Dave heard enough. "Alright, alright!"

Terezi smirked. "You're the best Dave!" She ran up and hugged the awkward Dave.

Dave and Terezi attempted to make breakfast but grew tired and just opened some apple juice and ate their disaster. She kept asking when the lesions will begin. To tick Dave off even more she called him teacher and master. Dave refused to teach her until she got her shit together and listened. It started off by just getting to know the basic keys on the right hand. She played all the notes easily but her left hand was confusing. The whole octave thing also struck Terezi as confusing for she kept thinking of Vriska. But never the less after about an hour she could play all the notes right.

Dave cracked open a fresh apple juice and handed one to his student (H3H3H3H3H3). They took a break and then began again. Terezi became so impatient; she kept asking to learn the song Dave played. Dave played the song only halfway through the song avoiding the ending.

By the afternoon Terezi was occupied running around the apartment wearing this ridiculous dragon kigurumi Bro had for some reason. It was red and Terezi was also obsessed with red, probably another reason she was Dave's friend. Dave always was fond of red but wouldn't go ape shit over something with the colour. Meanwhile Dave was forced to clean the kitchen or Terezi would bite him again; she threatened the poor cool dude. Finally the kitchen seemed to shine in its own dull way but Dave was exhausted fro the work and laid on the couch. Terezi began to sing the Jaws theme song and jumped form behind the couch landing on Dave and growled.

Terezi quickly used her tickle attack. Dave couldn't resist laughing his ass off as her hands lightly grazed his sides sending his tummy butterflies. He laughed so hard his face turned red; surprisingly (not really we knew this was coming) Terezi licked his face.

"Hmmmm!" She thought.

Dave wiped the spit away from his cheek and brought his glasses back over his nose.

"So… Red has many different tastes, but somehow they all taste the same…"

"No, you just licked my face not red… You're really weird you know." Dave laughed shaking away the weird feelings.

"No Dave… I've been studying this for a while. And it's come to the conclusion that red take son many forms and textures, but they all taste the same. But the red you were is always different."

"You licked everything I have that is red?!" Dave leaned back.

"No, you're not listening!" She huffed. "I'm saying that red all taste the same in some way, despite what shape it is. Red is the best! Out of all seven colours… I think it tastes great, but your red is different, although it's still the same."

Dave was lost… and so were you.

Basically Terezi can tell the difference between colours (by licking them) despite what shape or hue they were. It seems that when she is with Dave her senses go all funny and the red she comes in contact with is somewhat different tasting than the others (maybe because Dave's sweat is all over the place?). (Oh god no!). (Hmmm!)

Moving on… Dave was still puzzled but sort of understood.

"Anyways, my Lusus is probably wondering where I am now."

Dave helped her find her jacket and stuff. He gave her some money for a bus and left Dave to the empty house. He was happy that night, feeling like he would finally escape the bubble… But he was too overwhelmed by the blackness. It never came back to him that night so he slept half decent and got up in the morning for school. Terezi happily greeted him and walked together for the first few minutes before the bell. After school they both took the bus out to Dave's and practiced piano. She began to learn quickly; within a week she knew all the notes and knew where to place her hands. She was still unsure about the black keys. Dave told her to worry about it later in the future when she could play a full song.

After lessons they'd resort to sitting on the couch watching the latest music videos or some cheesy comical show. Often sitting close together it was like they were family and just doing normal family things; sitting alone together in a large apartment. Dave would miss this place when Roxy got everything settled. All the memories still lingered in the walls, all the stories they could tell; good and bad. Dave became saddened by the thought of leaving it all behind, just when he was happy living alone with Terezi off and on.

"Dave?" her voice cracked. "Do you think I'm weird?" She asked.

Dave smirked, "yes I do."

"Do you think I'm cool?"

Dave thought about it and replied, "Cooler than me."

What was he saying?! This was unlike Dave at all, what happened to the cool poker face Strider that never laughed, that was always stubborn and argued with his friends? Where oh where could he be!?

"I drew another comic." She pulled out her phone.

Dave cringed slightly remember Bro writing those stupid comics, then Dave took over the website, and now he never posted anymore Hella Jeff and Sweet Bro.

Dave looked at the comic and couldn't help but laugh. Terezi had made a comic about them, they were drawing all over the walls and Dave couldn't find the chalk but suddenly the next panel showed Terezi with a mouth full.

"Don't tell me you've done that before…" Dave questioned.

"All those colours together aren't as good as it seems…" Her cackling laugh was humorous.

Dave go the urge to post it as a side comic on the website, be he kept it to himself worrying about other things like rent and money. He only worked on weekends now so he could teach Terezi how to play piano. Failing school was also on the list, his grades were down and he figured that he'd drop out before summer break.

It didn't take Terezi long to learn several songs and play them at a decent speed and rhythm. She enjoyed having the time to play with Dave. Two weeks had passed and Dave wanted Terezi to learn the song Bro had taught him. Dave would cue in Terezi at the part where he couldn't get passed. Finally, _they _played it right. Every key, every sounds, and note were just perfect. He felt a calming sense in him. Terezi just smiled and watched the happiness light Dave's face. She couldn't understand how much it meant to him, but she did see the warmth from his heart glow. Terezi could almost always see the emotions people gave off no matter what.

Terezi played a song, a beautiful song while Dave watched and listened. She closed her eyes for a few moments wanting to feel the notes but she became frightened and pressed the keys wrong.

"I'm sorry Dave!" She said with much fear in her eyes.

What was wrong with her? Could she not play by ear after all? But that was her dream! She didn't want to have to see the keys to play! Frustrated she flipped the kigurumi hood over her face and sulked.

"It's alright Trez. Not every one can play perfectly." Dave encouraged. "It takes years for people to feel brave enough to play by ear."

Their lesson went over the expected time so Terezi had to leave right away. She took off the silly pyjamas and gathered her things.

"See you at school Monday then?" She smiled.

"I'll be counting the minuets!" Dave waved his hands forward.

Terezi did her famous cackling laugh and blew a kiss. "Now don't keep me from my train back to my castle! Good bye my love! Adieu!" She twirled around sticking her middle finger up in appreciation.

Dave caught the kiss and crushed it. They both laughed and turned their backs on each other. Dave felt a rock hit the bottom of his stomach, he was alone once again. Never the less Dave would have to get ready for work the next day. The only thing he didn't like about working in a CD store was that old ladies would walk in and ask about all these weird artists that Dave was sure this place would dare not sell. People annoyed him and people praised him. After a day of work he took the bus home only to wake up and do the same thing the next day.

Monday didn't come fast but for the sake of others let's just go to Monday… Dave met Terezi and she seemed to be in a bad mood. That was the last he seen of her. She never caught the bus with him or called. Dave shrugged it off as her wanting to be alone. Maybe her 'Lusus' found out that she was spending time with Dave rather than being tutored in biology.

Tuesday passed, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday… Dave called but no one answered. Dave asked Rose and Karkat but they didn't know. Finally Dave sided to call Vriska as she was in her class. Vriska never answered. Dave started to get stressed and he finally forced himself to buy a buss ticket and go to her house. He anxiously rode quietly, people often looked his way wonder what had the kid so racked up about. Just a few blocks away were her Dragon's den. He took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a tall woman with a sharp face and black hair answered.

"Is Terezi here?" Dave asked nervously keeping a poker face on.

"She is busy at the moment. We aren't expecting any guests today. What brings you all the way here Dave?" She asked keeping the door gaps closed.

"Terezi usually comes over for biology, but I'm starting to think she's too smart for my lessons." He teased.

She didn't find it amusing.

"Terezi told me that she doesn't want her friends to come over this week."

"Please, ma'am. It's just I haven't heard from her at all…"

"Mom?" Terezi called from behind her.

"Stay there Lemonsnout." She smiled back at Dave.

Lemonsnout… is that what her mom calls her? How silly!

"Is that ironically cool kid?" She laughed.

It was a fake laugh. What was going on?! Terezi just let this saddened cool kid in and make sexy time!

"Yes, dear." She opened the door a bit wider.

"He can come in…" Terezi's voice shook.

Her mother stepped aside opening the door. Dave could tell by the feel of the atmosphere that something was upsetting.

"So you're too good for my biology lessons Trez?" He joked.

Terezi sat at a chair in the middle of the room. She opened her eyes and blankly stared at Dave. She sat very still dressed in another Dragon Kigurumi that she presumingly stole from Dave. A smile or frown didn't cross her face.

"You smell nice Dave…" Her monotone voice broke the silenced air.

"Like red?" He laughed.

Terezi smiled a bit. Again the fast paced beating in Dave's chest acted up again. For sure he would call the doctors. Terezi's mother shifted uncomfortably behind Dave.

"Come here Dave." Terezi called.

Dave put on his poke face and walked over to Terezi. The hood of the Kigurumi covered her face. Terezi placed a hand on the side of Dave's arm and then around his waist. She hugged Dave awkwardly but it wasn't her fault. She let go still holding onto Dave's hand.

"Terezi… this isn't like you… What's up?" He stood back.

What happened to the insulting little red obsessed girl? Don't forget she bit Dave in the ass one time, why didn't she make fun of him for tasting like red?

"I'm blind Dave…"

Dave stepped back even more. Terezi lifted her head so Dave could see her eyes. They were dull and grey. Tears formed over her cheeks dropping into the red fabric. She clutched her hands together gripping the material.

"I… Didn't know… but how…?" He stuttered.

"Vriska… She mixed chemicals together… and the gas… it was horrible!" She turned her sadness into anger. "That bitch blinded me!" She got off the chair and growled.

"Terezi!" Her mother brought her back down.

She sobbed in front of Dave who shook in fear. Why would Vriska blind Terezi? Was she jealous of her for spending so much time with the cool kid? Or was it for that time Terezi broke Vriska's arm while in gym. Vriska took things way too far, and now she had blinded the girl who could see more than any ordinary person.

But deep down Terezi wanted to be blind… just not now… so many things to learn.

Terezi pushed her out of the way and backed up into a wall. It must be hard living in complete darkness. Dave knew somewhat of the feelings she had. Dave walked gently over to the girl and placed a hand over hers. Dave wasn't the whole expert on making people feel comfortable and happy again… but he would try.

"I'm blind Dave! I can't see… It's all black…"

"No Terezi… you can see!" Dave grabbed her hands. "You can _feel _me see? You can hear me, you can smell me!" He brought her hands to his chest. "You don't need eyes to see…" He finally whispered.

"Take me home with you Dave." She whispered. "I don't want to be here… I don't recognize this place anymore…"

"But this is your home, Terezi. You've lived here longer than you have spent time with me."

"She rarely stays home…" Her mother jumped him. "She refuses to sleep in her bed, she fears of nightmares."

Dave realised why she was always bumming off people for food and money, or even a place to stay. She'd do _anything _for a place to sleep. Dave rose with a shaking dragon girl. Once a mighty fearless dragon, she was now trapped by the darkness of her eyes. If she was afraid to sleep, just imagine how it must be when she can't see when she is wake.

"You can't live with me. Roxy called, she told me to move in by next week." Lies… Dave as told that Roxy couldn't afford him to live there.

"You're lying to me Dave…" She smiled. "I can see you're lying."

"Again with the riddles…" He laughed trying not to cry.

She pushed her chest away from Dave's, still wrapped in his arms, she smiled. "I can't feel the colour… you're purple… purple means lies… I see it in my mind too. I wonder if I can taste it?"

"No!" Dave laughed brushed tears away. "I don't feel like being licked right now."

Terezi's mom gave a little grin and left the room. She came back with two juice boxes.

"Terezi wont drink anything but Apple juice now…"

Dave thanked her mother for the juice and opened the other box for Terezi although she claimed that she did not need help. It took her a few stabs to get the straw in.

Terezi wasn't able to go back with Dave, it hurt Dave to leave her alone in that house where she didn't know her way around. Dave got home and had a bit of a panic attack. He was overwhelmed by Terezi and Bro that he didn't know how to get the sadness and anger out. He wished he could Strife at the moment but with whom? He crawled under the blankets in his Smuppet shorts and slept. His alarm woke him up and he crawled tiredly out of bed. Roxy had called work several times crying to Dave that she was sorry and wish she could help him. Dave's boss was fed up and fired him. He walked through the mall carrying his last pay check.

"Oh hey Red cool dude!"

Dave recognised that prissy voice. Vriska Serkit. Dave turned around unamused and looked at the smirking blue haired bitch.

"What do you want Vriska?" Dave asked.

"Only to know how my dear friend Terezi is!" She frowned.

"Cut the horse shit, get it out. Tell me what you want."

"Did she tell you what happened?" Vriska asked throwing her arm around Dave.

He shrugged her off. "Yes, and by the sounds of it, you're a jealous bitch who can't take an accident for and accident!"

"Such cruel words!" Frowning she turned it upside down… "I'll have to tell bro to wash your mouth out with soap. Oh wait… he's dead!" She laughed.

Dave got frustrated and grabbed Vriska's shoulders.

"Listen Vriska! You did that on purpose to Terezi, I know the truth! You've taken it too far you bitch! Leave my brother out of this or so be it I will fucking ruin your life!"

"Ow! Dave you're hurting me!"

People around them began to stair and stop. Dave let go walking away calling John to tame down this bitch. John didn't pick up and a text causes his phone to go off.

AG: smooth one cool dude! :::;D

TG: don't ever fucking talk to me again, or tz you insufferable piece of horse shit

AG: D:::: awe 8ut dave!

-TG blocked AG-

Dave rubbed his face; tears threatening to form in his eyes. Terezi then called Dave's phone.

"Dave!" She cried with joy. "It took me forever to dial the right number."

Dave smiled to himself. "What's up little dude?" He asked.

"Can you take a bus to my place so I don't have to get on one alone?"

"Why? Are you running away?" Dave was concerned.

"Only with my prince in red shining armour!" She laughed.

Dave secretly missed that cackling laugh.

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour." Dave said goodbye and hung up.

As he said, an hour later and Dave arrived at the bus stop where Terezi had managed to walk to. She held a slim red and white cane decorated with a dragon head. Not only will people think she is blind, but now they think she's some kind of sorcerer or something. He helped Terezi avoid tumbling over people's feet and find a seat close to the door.

"Wow!" She said. "I can smell all the colours!"

Dave looked around at the differ kinds of people in the bus. Terezi looked at Dave with a puzzled face. She brought her nose up to Dave's neck and sniffed. People smirked and looked away.

"…" She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Dave whispered.

She paused before saying anything. "I can't smell you… I mean… I smell red… but it's a different red. It's not the same."

"Well… now you do _see _things different… maybe you're smelling my true colour or something.

"All this time I could see… I was blinded by what I could see… You're too red for me, Dave." Her voice was saddened.

"So you're saying that my red is different now?"

She nodded. Dave was always confused by her. I guess he'd never know unless he was blind and had weird obsessions and abilities.

The walk home was exhausting; Terezi kept wondering off and smelling different things. Finally they made it up the flight of stairs and into the apartment. Terezi smiled and walked around with ease as if she'd memorised every place. Occasionally bumping into objects, she bypassed them with a smile. Suddenly she bumped into the piano.

"Want to play?" Dave asked opened the fall board.

She pushed it down out of Dave's hands.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can…"

"Dave, I can't play anymore…"

"Smell the keys?" He insisted.

"I don't need too… I can see them…"

"And you know the keys, so therefore you can play then!"

"But they're all red…" She tried to touch the board but couldn't bring herself to.

Dave hummed. "Red ivory…" he whispered.

"I just can't anymore alright? I'm sorry." She fumbled away to sit on the couch.

Dave recalled the time when she closed her eyes to try and play the song; she was so frightened and scared. Dave sighed and sat down to play trying to encourage the dragon beast to sit beside him. He played his brother's song but stopped just before the part where he messed up.

Dave arose and walked over to Terezi where she mentally watched him sit down beside him.

"Blue…" She whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry Dave…" She kissed his cheek.

Dave laid his head on her shoulder wand watched the TV. She closed her eyes placing her head resting on his.

"You have pretty red eyes." She told him.

Dave didn't say anything but closed his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that one day… but I was afraid you'd get embarrassed or something stupid."

Terezi didn't mind not being able too see. She practiced every moment she had with Dave. He even taught himself to play without having to see. Dirk moved out with Dave, got a job and became his new guardian. Terezi stayed often with them during the week. Roxy called every weekend to make sure Dirk was being a good bro to Dave. Vriska never apologised to Terezi, instead she was proven guilty and suspended for the rest of the year.

You don't need eyes to see what's in front of you. If you try and keep trying, you will succeed no matter how difficult it gets.


End file.
